Something Not Thought Of
by anthonystarrk
Summary: Captain James Kirk was a womanizer, and everyone knew it. But one woman, who he never would have dreamt of, changed this. SPOILERS FOR INTO DARKNESS. Includes other characters from the series.
1. Only the Beginning

**Alright, this is my first Star Trek fanfic.. but don't be gentle. Seriously, read this and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.**

* * *

It had been a year since James T. Kirk met Dr. Carol Marcus. She had made her way onto the USS Enterprise under a false identity during one of Kirk's toughest challenges ever. He hadn't thought too much of her, other than that she was a beautiful young woman. After he had healed from his coma and the whole being dead thing, he had went to talk to her. He thanked her for her help and apologized for the loss of her father. In the following months, he didn't encounter her at all. He focused on rebuilding what Khan had destroyed. It wasn't until Kirk gave his speech at the memorial service that he met up with her again. They made small talk, nothing too important. But then they were assigned back to the Enterprise to go on a five year exploration. And that's when things started to heat up.

* * *

**Yeah that's it for now. I want to know what you guys think before I continue. **

**xoxo**


	2. A Tired Night

**Well, all the reviews I got were positive and wanted me to continue, so here's chapter 2.**

* * *

"Space: The final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship, Enterprise. Its five year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before."

The Enterprise had been on its expedition for just over two months at this time. Things were going smoothly. Most everyone was getting along, with the exception of Kirk and Spock's sputters every so often. Aboard the ship, there were dorm like rooms. Most members shared their room with one other person, with the exception of high-command officers. Kirk being one. He was asleep in his bed, alone, tossing and turning. Ever since they began the expedition, he had been having nightmares of Khan's attack and basically dying of radiation. Almost every night, he would wake up in a jerk, sweating and breathing heavily, unable to fall back to sleep. But on this night, he had started to almost scream in his sleep. He was mumbling incoherent words and groaning as though he was hurt. As this was happening, Carol Marcus had gone to use the restroom. On her way back, she passed Kirk's door and heard his mumbling. She knocked on the door. No response. She slowly opened the door to see Kirk trembling in his sleep.

She closed the door and rushed over to his bedside. "Captain. Are you okay?" She asked, shaking his shoulder. Kirk shot up, scooting away from Carol. Breathing heavily, he put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Are you alright?" She repeated.

Kirk stayed silent for a moment, as though he didn't hear her. "Uh, yes. I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure, sir? It looked like you were having a nightmare." She sat down on the bed next to him. "Do you want a glass of water or something?"

"I said I'm fine!" He said, raising his voice at her.

She stood back up and nodded. "I am so sorry, Captain. It won't happen again." She headed for the door to leave.

Kirk sighed again, heavier than before. "Stop." She turned around and looked at him. "I'm not okay. I'm really not." Carol walked back over to his bed and sat down.

"What's wrong, Captain?"

"Call me Kirk, please." She nodded. "Alright, well. It all started about two months ago, when we started the mission." He took in a deep breath. "I've been having nightmares about-" He stopped.

"About what?" She urged.

Before he could answer, his communicator started beeping. He opened it up. "Kirk."

"Captain, we've got a problem on the bridge. Get up here ASAP." Sulu said, hanging up after.

He threw the blankets off of him to reveal his boxers. He stood up and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

"You just gonna stand there and watch?" He jokingly asked to Carol.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, freaking out a little. "I'll meet you on the bridge." He nodded, and she walked out his door.

Once he was dressed, Kirk grabbed his phaser and holster, and his comlink and headed for the bridge. The elevator doors opened to reveal Uhura. He walked in and pressed the bridge button.

"You didn't have to get up just for this." He said to her.

"It's no big deal. I wasn't sleeping anyway."

His eyebrows shot up and he stared disbelievingly at her. She noticed him and shot back in refute, "No, it's not what you think! I wasn't even with Spock. He's been working all night."

"So you were with another man?" He joked.

She smiled slightly and giggled. "I can't even believe you sometimes, Kirk."

"I still say that you would've been better off with me." He couldn't keep a straight face. "I'm just kidding. I probably just would've had my fun and left you." He looked down at his feet. "I was pretty horrible back then, wasn't I?"

She noticed the seriousness that had shadowed his face. "You weren't that bad." She smiled. "You just have to find the girl that's right for you. The one that's gonna mean more to you than just a one night stand."

He nodded. "You're right." He sighed. "Thanks, Uhura, I really needed that."

Before she could reply, the doors swooshed open and Kirk had stepped out of the elevator. He strode over to the chair and sat down.

"Alright, what's the problem?"

An hour later, the problem had been fixed, and everyone was ready for bed. Kirk ordered everyone off. After everyone had left, he set the ship to autopilot and walked into the hallway to get a drink. He noticed that Carol had fallen asleep on one of the benches. He smiled a little bit and walked over to her. Not wanting to wake her up, he picked her up honeymoon style and walked back into the elevator. _Shit._ He thought to himself. He didn't know where her room was, and he just wanted to get back to bed. So, he carried her into his room and set her down in his bed. He covered her up and then grabbed a spare blanket from his closet. He tossed it on the couch and then walked into his bathroom. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it in his hamper, and then his pants. Back in his boxers, he went to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, Kirk woke up around eight and saw that Carol was still asleep. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped out of his boxers and climbed in. He scrubbed his hair and washed his body, then grabbed the towel that was hanging up and dried off his body. He slipped on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of jeans. Walking back out to grab a shirt, he had his towel in his hand, drying his hair. He stopped suddenly when he noticed Carol sitting up in his bed.

"Oh, hey, you're awake." He finished drying his hair and tossed his towel onto the bathroom floor. Still shirtless, he walked closer to the bed. "You fell asleep last night, and I didn't know where your room was, so I just brought you back here and let you sleep. Sorry if it creeped you out or anything."

She laughed. "No, it didn't creep me out. It was sweet of you to do that." She paused. "Something that does creep me out... Don't you ever wear a shirt?" She joked.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said sarcastically. "This is my room, and I'm the captain, I can do whatever I want." He joked.

"Anyways, I think I'm gonna head back to my room and take a shower." She said, crawling out of Kirk's king size bed.

"Uh, Carol." Kirk said.

"Yeah?"

"We never finished our conversation from earlier. So, what about tonight? We could go to the bar and talk, or just hang here, you know, whatever you want, I don't really care-"

"Sounds great, Kirk. I'll be here." She said, interrupting his rambling.

"Great." He smiled.

After she left, he plopped down on his bed and sighed.

* * *

**Dang, that was along chapter, for me anyways! I hope you guys are liking it! Please tell me what you think of it.**

**xoxo**


	3. Friends or More

**You guys are awesome! I've got a lot of good reviews for this story, so here's chapter 3!**

* * *

For the rest of that day, Jim was on the edge. He couldn't quite grasp the fact why he was so nervous for his "date" with Carol. Was it even a date? They had just planned on finishing their conversation from earlier. Was there a rule about dating another person in Starfleet? No, there couldn't be. Spock and Uhura were together. But what if you're the captain? Then what? Is there a rule about that?

His mind wouldn't stop. It just kept going and going until it was six o'clock and he finally decided to get ready. He walked into his closet and stood there, hands on his hips, thinking. He had a variety of outfits he could wear. Would Carol just be in her Starfleet uniform? Should he just wear his? Should he take a chance and wear something different?

The thoughts continued.

He finally decided on a pair of dark-colored jeans and a plain black t-shirt, with the Starfleet Insignia near his left shoulder. He brushed his teeth and made sure his hair was decent. He sat down. They had never specified a time, so he decided to turn on the television to get his mind off of it. He turned on an old movie and let his mind sink into the plot. A half hour in, he was still hopeful. An hour in, his hope was starting to disappear.

After the movie was over, it was almost nine. He accepted the fact that there was no date, and went to the bar.

He walked in to see many of his co workers. Spock and Uhura were sitting at a table in the corner, Uhura smiling endlessly and Spock, well, being Spock. Scotty was sitting at the bar, drink in hand, rambling off to the bartender. Jim decided to leave. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and going into the bar would mean just that. He yearned to be outside, to go on a ride on his old motorcycle. But he couldn't he was stuck in space, for five straight years. He wondered how he was going to be able to stand this. He thought about jumping into a shuttle and just flying to the nearest planet and staying there. But he was the captain. He had a job to do. So, for the next month he immersed himself in his work. He focused solely on the mission at hand, and nothing else.

He was doing a lot better with sleeping as well. He only had one or two nightmares a week, and they were significantly less drastic than the previous ones. The only thing that still hung in the back of his mind was why Carol never showed up that night, exactly one month ago. He had decided to not try anything with her, but that one thing still bugged him. So, on Friday morning, he went to her room. He gently knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal Uhura.

"Captain? Is everything okay?" She said, with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine. Why are you at Dr. Marcus' room?"

"Because it's my room too." She continued once she noticed he wasn't saying anything. "Do you need to talk to her?"

He snapped back into their conversation. "Yeah, uh, is she here?"

"Yeah, she is. I'll get her." She shut the door almost all the way, and Jim stuck his head closer to hear their conversation.

"Hey, the captain's here. He wants to talk to you."

"Shit." She said, heading to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Uhura urged.

"Uh, it's nothing." Carol replied, brushing through her hair quickly.

"Tell me."

She set the brush down and leaned against the countertop. "I, uh, kind of stood him up... about a month ago."

Uhura's eyes widened. "You did _what__?_"

"You heard me."

"Well, give me the details."

Carol hesitated. "Fine. One morning I was coming back from the bathrooms, and I heard noises coming from his room. And not the noises you're thinking. He was having a nightmare. I went in there and woke him up. He told me he was having nightmares, but we never finished our conversation. Later that night, he found me asleep on one of the hallway benches, and since he didn't know where my room was, he let me sleep in his bed. So the next morning, he asked me if I wanted to finish our conversation. I took it as him asking me out and I freaked. I told him I'd go, but I just couldn't."

Uhura nodded. "Well, he's out there right now. What are you going to about it?"

She sighed, and then nodded. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Of course." Uhura replied, walking back to the door.

"Go get her." She whispered to Jim as she walked out of the room.

He took a deep breath and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Carol." He said softly.

"Hey." She paused. "Listen, I can explain-"

"There's no need. I heard what you said to Uhura."

"You were _listening _to our conversation?" Her voice rose.

"Yeah, I was! I wanted to know why you stood me up, on something that wasn't even a real date!" She could hear the hurt in his voice.

Her eyes filled with water. "I am so sorry, Jim." She looked down, too embarrassed to look at him. "I was worried that I would, I, uh..."

He set his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's fine. Really. It's nothing."

She looked up at him, and he saw the tears in eyes. "Hey now, I am not worth crying over, I can tell you that." He said, trying to lighten up the mood. And it worked, somewhat. She smiled.

"I just feel like I hurt you."

"You did. I was hurt." He saw that worried look come back to her face. "But I really would like to know why, if you're willing to tell me."

She nodded, and sat down on one of the two twin beds in the room. He sat on the other, right across from her.

She took a deep breath. "I was worried that I would... develop feelings for you."

He smiled. "Oh come on. Me? Really?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not the boyfriend type."

"And I don't even want a relationship right now."

"See, that was easy." He stood up.

She followed. "Friends?"

"Friends." They shook hands, and he walked out of the room. Uhura was still standing outside.

"Well?" She asked, optimistically.

He ignored her query, and continued to the elevator. She followed him, and slid into the elevator just before the doors closed. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What is your problem?" She questioned. "What happened in there?"

He shook his head and looked straight ahead. "We're friends. That's all it is."

The doors opened and he exited the elevator and walked onto the bridge. Uhura pressed the button back down to her floor.

"Captain on zee bridge." Chekov said, as always.

Jim sat down in the chair.

"When we will be arriving on the next planet, Sulu?"

"Approximately five minutes, sir."

Jim nodded. Time to get off this damn ship, even it was only for the day.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter three. Not what you were expecting, huh? HA. Just kidding. **

**Review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon.**

**xoxo**


	4. Taking the Initiative

**Alright, here's chapter four! Hope you guys like it!**

**and no need to worry about them not being together... :)**

* * *

Once they were at the planet, Jim rode down with one of the research teams to get his fresh air. He stayed close to them, just walking around and enjoying the nature around him. He had his time to think, and then went back to the Enterprise. Although he was upset about him and Carol not working out, he decided it was for the best. Being on this ship for five years could mean a lot of things for them if they were to get involved. He decided to focus on his job, again. And it worked. For the next few months, he was doing good. There was one thing he didn't notice though. Him and Carol, as friends, had done a lot of work together, and she _was _developing feelings for him. She tried to ignore her feelings because they had decided to be friends, but it was hard.

In her room, she sat watching television. She averted her attention to the door when she saw Uhura come in.

"Hey." Carol said.

"Hey, how are you? Sorry I haven't been here the past couple of days, I was staying over at Spock's. And don't take that the wrong way, we were working."

"Yeah, sure you were." She giggled.

"But really, how have you been?"

"Uh, well. I've been better. Let's just say that."

"What's wrong?" Uhura said, moving to sit down on her bed.

Carol looked down and shook her head. "Kirk."

"What did he do? If he hurt you, I will kick his a-"

"No, he didn't hurt me. It's actually the complete opposite. That day he came to talk to me, we decided to just be friends. Well, then over the past few months we've working together a lot, and exactly what I didn't want to happen, happened."

"You like him." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. A lot." She looked down again.

"I've got a plan."

"Do you now?" Carol said, interested by this.

"Show him what you've got. It's Jim Kirk we're talking about here. You flirt with him, you come onto him, and he'll be putty in your hands."

"Uhura, I don't know about that. I don't want just a one time thing."

"And neither does he. He's matured."

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"You're not going to get him unless you make the first move."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so. Just start slow, and gradually make your way. He'll be yours in no time."

"Okay. Okay. I'm gonna do it."

"Good." She paused. "Now, go now."

"Now?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, I see. You want to have Spock over, don't you?"

"Maybe. Now go! He's already done for the day. Check his room first. Then the bar. Good luck."

Carol nodded and left. She got into the elevator and hit the button of Kirk's floor. She took a deep breath. The doors opened and she walked out. She went straight to his room and knocked on the door. She would never have been able to prepare herself for what was to come.

The door opened to reveal none other than Jim Kirk, only wearing a tight pair of boxers, with his hair a mess, rubbing the sleep out of his left eye.

Carol swallowed hard. "May I come in, captain?"

This shook him out of his trance. "Yeah, of course. Come in." He ushered her in and shut the door behind her. "Lemme just get dressed real quick."

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, putting them on right in front of her staring eyes. "Something wrong?" He asked once he noticed her stare.

"No. Uh, Uhura was having Spock over, so I figured it would be a nice time to finish our conversation."

He looked puzzled. "What conversation?"

"The one we never finished. From about four months ago. The one about your nightmares."

"Those? Those are gone. They went away a couple of months ago."

"That's good. But we never talked about them."

"That's not important anymore." He walked over and sat on the couch next to her.

"It is to me. You were really freaked out that night I found you."

He nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Uh, they were about a lot of things. Khan. The radiation poisoning." He looked down. "Pike." He swallowed. "But it's all good now. I don't have those anymore."

"That's good. That's really good."

"Well, while you're here, you want something to drink?"

"Sure. Surprise me."

He walked over to his mini bar and got them each a glass of scotch. He walked back and handed her a glass, sitting back down next to her.

"So, we're going to be stopping at this planet tomorrow. I've been there once in my life, and there's this really cool place that I found. Would you like to come with me?"

She was shocked. Uhura was wrong. She had made no move on him, but yet he asked her out first.

"Yeah, of course. That sounds really nice. And I promise to be there this time."

This caused Jim to swish the last of his scotch down. Something subtle, but Carol still noticed. She decided not to say anything.

"Thank you for the drink, Jim. But I think I'm going to go to bed-" She paused. "Shit."

"What is it?"

"Uhura has Spock over." She rolled her eyes. "And I don't know how long he's going to be there.. or what they're doing."

He smiled. "You can stay here again, it's no problem. I'll just take the couch again."

She sighed. "No, that's ridiculous. This is your room, I can take the couch."

"Fine. Then just sleep with me."

She felt her stomach drop and her eyes widen.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He spit back. "I mean, I have a king size bed. There's no point why we both can't sleep in it."

She nodded. "Okay, that's fine." She stopped. "I don't have any pajamas."

"Here." He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a t-shirt. "Just sleep in this."

He tossed it to her. "Fine." She walked across the room to Jim and stopped. "I need you help."

He was puzzled, again. "With what?"

She sighed. "I need you to unzip my uniform."

He smirked. "That's it?" He carefully pulled the zip down until it reached the small of her back. "Done."

She smiled and walked into the bathroom. After she shut the door, she stepped out of her uniform and took her black undershirt off. Standing in her bra and underwear, she stared into the mirror. Is this what her job had come to? She remembered being so into weaponry and the science of it. And now she was hung up on a guy, standing in his bathroom, half-naked, about to sleep with him. In a sense of the way.

She slipped on his t-shirt. It was long enough to cover her underwear, thank gosh. She folded her clothes up and then walked out of the bathroom. She saw that Kirk was laying in bed, looking at her.

"If you're going to make me feel uncomfortable, I'm gonna leave!"

"Chill, you look fine. Get over here."

Her heart raced. She walked over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled under the covers. She looked over at Kirk. He was already laying down, with his eyes closed.

"Night." She whispered.

"Goodnight." He said back, looking up at her with his big blue eyes, before closing them again.

She did the same. They were both asleep within five minutes.

* * *

**ehehe. I think you guys will like the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you thought of this one!**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Guest Questions & Comment Replies:**

Q: How many chapters are you going to make?

A: I'm not sure. I'm not sure of where I want the story to go yet, and I don't know how long it will take me to come to a close. Most likely, it'll be no more than 15 chapters, if I had to guess.


	5. Ignition

**Okay guys. I am in love with this story just as much as you so I really wanna write it. So here's chapter five!**

* * *

The next morning, Carol woke up before Jim did. When she opened her eyes, she realized how close they had become through the course of the night. He was only inches away from her. He was facing opposite her, so she just stayed where she was. She looked over his back, that was uncovered, and his neck. She noticed a freckle or two around his back, and a few scars from his fights. She moved her attention to his hair. It was blonde on top and gradually became darker as it got closer to his neck. It was messy from the night's sleep, and a few pieces were sticking straight up. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She could get used to waking up like this. She uncovered herself and swung her legs off the bed. She stood up, stretched, and then walked into the bathroom. She needed a shower. Kirk wouldn't mind, would he? It was seven in the morning, and Spock was probably still at her room. So why not? She turned the shower knob to hot and closed the door. There was already a towel hanging up, so she pulled Jim's t-shirt off, and then her own bra and underwear. Naked, she stepped into the large shower and let the water fall over her.

She was just about to turn the water off when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly shut off the water and grabbed the hanging towel. She wrapped it around herself and opened the door slightly, only sticking her head out.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Can I come in? I need to get ready. They need me up there."

"Right. Yeah, I was just finishing." She opened the door the rest of the way, and Jim came barreling in. He turned the shower back on and was about to take his pants off when he realized Carol was still there.

"Uh." He said.

"Oh! Right." She bent down and grabbed her bra and underwear, and his t-shirt. Out of the bathroom, she grabbed her uniform and walked into his closet. She turned on the light and shut the door. She slipped back into her bra, underwear, and dirty uniform. She set Jim's shirt in the basket in the corner, and walked out of his closet. He was still showering, so she wrote him a note and set it on his bed.

_Went back for a change of clothes. Just tell me when we're leaving._

_Thanks for letting me stay over last night. _

_Carol _

Back in her room, Spock was gone by the time she got there. Uhura was still asleep. She quietly slipped out of her uniform and undergarments, and put on clean ones. Then she went into the bathroom and blow dried her hair so she could straighten it. Once she was ready, she anxiously sat down on her bed, waiting for Uhura to wake up.

On the bridge, Jim did his daily captain's log and went over the schedule for the day. They would be arriving at the next planet in just under 15 minutes. He exited the bridge and started for Carol's room.

Back in her room, Uhura had just woke up and noticed that Carol was freaking out.

"Carol, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Fine." She stood up and started to pace. "Did Spock stay over last night?"

"Uh, yeah, he did. Why? And where were you?"

"I stayed at Jim's." She paused. "And I slept in his t-shirt and I slept with him and it was in his bed." She rambled.

"Did you guys do it!?"

"No! It was just sleep! But I'm going with him down to the surface of the next planet today. He said he found a little place a while ago and wants to go back to it."

"So why are you so nervous?"

There was a knock on the door. Carol hurried over and opened it.

"Ready to go?" Said the very subject of the previous conversation.

"Yep." Jim backed out of the room just as Carol turned around to face Uhura. Carol did a thumbs up to her, and Uhura winked back.

She walked out smiling, and shut the door behind her. The two of them got into the elevator and headed for the loading deck. The ride down was silent. Once they got there, Carol followed Jim over to an empty shuttle. They climbed in and sat down. He steered the shuttle out of the loading deck and out into space. They quickly entered the atmosphere of the planet. The planet was beautiful. It was mostly green, with blue splashes of water every so often. Jim flew the shuttle over a small mountain range, and into a large open area surrounded by trees. There was a small cottage just a few feet away from a pond. He landed the shuttle near the house in an empty spot between some bushes. He stood up and exited the shuttle, Carol following close behind.

She was astonished. The view away amazing. The sun was shining bright, and birds were chirping. It was like one of those scenes you see in a cheesy romantic movie. She followed Jim into the small house and stopped.

"Well, this is it."

She turned her head all around the room, seeing little toys and keep sakes.

"I love it. How did you find it?"

"Well, in my three years at Starfleet academy, Bones and I had to go to this planet for an assignment. We got into an argument and I stormed off. I got lost and stumbled upon this little place." He turned to a bookshelf and grabbed one of the pieces of paper. "This was our assignment. We ended up having to re-do it, so I decided to keep this copy. A lot of this stuff was already here when I found it." He set the paper down and walked over to the small couch facing a window. "I searched and searched to find out who it belongs to, but I didn't find anything. So, I told myself I'd come back here one day, and possible settle down here." He looked down. "I just think it's a really nice place."

"It is. It's very lovely." She examined the many things on the bookshelf. Books, sunglasses, papers, a few stuffed animals. But one thing caught her eye. It was a picture of a man and a woman, with a small dog standing on the ground next to them. She picked it up and brought it over to Jim. "What's this? Did you ever try to figure out who they are?"

"I did." He grabbed the picture from her and examined it. "It didn't lead anywhere." He set the picture frame on the coffee table in front of them. "This whole place is just a big mystery." He stood up and went back outside. He started back towards the shuttle when he noticed Carol hadn't been following him. "You coming?" He shouted to her.

She promptly emerged from the structure. "We're leaving already?"

"No, we're not. I've got one other place to show you." He waved his hand, motioning her to follow him. The two of them climbed back aboard the shuttle and strapped themselves in their seats. The shuttle lifted off the ground and flew into the sky. He steered the shuttle up and over the mountain range until he came across a small ledge carved into one of the mountains. He passed it, and parked the shuttle on a flat section of ground below the ledge. He stood up and grabbed a box that he had prepared earlier. "Follow me." The two of them exited the shuttle and started up the mountain. A few minutes later, they reached the ledge. Jim set the box down and opened it. He pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the ground. He sat down, and Carol followed. From the ledge, they could see everything. They could see the small house they were just at, they could see the deep blue ocean, they could even faintly see the Enterprise hovering above. The view was phenomenal.

"Wow." Carol said. "This is really nice." She looked over at Jim, who had his head faced at his lap. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He paused. "It's just... Sometimes, I wish I could just take a break from the whole being captain thing. Just relax." He turned his attention to the box again, and pulled out two bottles of water. He handed one to Carol, and opened the other for himself. After taking a sip, he set it down next to him on the blanket.

"I get it, Jim. I do. Space gets lonely sometimes." She looked over at him, into his sharp blue eyes. She felt as though she could tell him anything. Should she tell him how she really feels? How would he react?

"Well, I brought a few snacks if you want something to eat-"

"Jim." She interrupted. The only thing she could hear was her heart pounding in her chest. She felt as if it would burst out of her any second. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Carol, what is it?" He moved towards her.

She avoided looking him in the eyes. "I... I have, uh, feelings... for you." She glanced at his face. He didn't say anything. "I wasn't expecting it to happen." Her voice got quiet. She then noticed that he was leaning towards her. Their lips were inches apart when Jim maneuvered his head so his lips were next to her ear.

"I have feelings for you too." His breath was hot against her ear, and it caused her stomach to swirl with butterflies.

He slowly brought his head back. They both leaned closer to one another, slowly and carefully. Just before their lips touched, he looked into her eyes for confirmation. Her light blue eyes pleaded for his touch. He touched his lips to hers slightly, setting his hand on the small of her back. Their lips glided over each other smoothly. They started to pick up the pace, opening their mouths just enough for their tongues to meet. Jim then moved forward, causing Carol to lay back on the ground. He crawled on top of her, keeping their lips in contact. Just as he could feel his pants tightening, his comlink started beeping. He climbed off of her and sat back, opening his communicator.

"Kirk."

"Captain, we need you back here ASAP. We're going to be leaving in just a few minutes." Sulu stated.

"Got it." He closed the comlink and placed it back on his belt. He looked over at Carol and smirked. "To be continued."

She couldn't help but smile. "Yes, to be continued."

They both stood up and packed their things. They got back into the shuttle and left the planet behind them.

That night, both Jim and Carol lay awake in their own beds, staring at the ceilings above them.

They both realized what they had just started. That kiss sparked an entire chain of events that were still to come, and neither of them would have ever been able to expect it.

* * *

**Well, that was crazy. It literally took me an hour to write that mountain kiss scene. **

**Anyways, as you can tell, I still have a while to go with this story.**

**So tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Guest Questions & Comment Replies:**

Q: What's the main plot?

A: Did you even read the story..?

C: Wow, I almost thought they would have sex. But it was still good.

R: Well, you got a kiss in this chapter. They're not quite to the sex part in their relationship yet.. But thanks.


	6. A Change of Plans

**I'm glad you guys liked the kiss! Hopefully you all enjoy what else I have coming!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Star Trek.**

* * *

Two weeks after the kiss, Jim and Carol had yet to finish what they had started. The ship had come in contact with some problems, so everyone had been pretty occupied working. Also, they were on the lookout because a Starfleet outpost had spotted an unmarked vessel near the Enterprise's route. So the two of them had little time, if any, to see each other.

On a Saturday, Jim had nothing planned for that night, so he decided he would pay Carol a visit. He left the bridge and made his way to her room, stopping to knock on the door. When no one answered, he turned the knob to see if it was locked. It wasn't. He slowly pushed the door open, only enough for him to peak in. Not seeing anyone, he walked in and shut the door behind him. Now in silence, he could hear water running from the bathroom to his right. He decided to just sit down on one of the beds and wait for whichever roommate to exit the bathroom. He looked on the nightstand next to the bed he was sitting on, and saw a picture of Spock and Uhura together. Assuming he was on Uhura's side of the room, he averted his attention to the opposite side; Carol's. He saw a small picture frame, of what looked like her father and her, a couple stacks of books, a wattle bottle. Nothing that really jumped out at him. He diverted his attention to the bathroom once again when he heard the shower shut off. Only a few moments later, Uhura emerged from the door, covered by only a dainty white towel. Jim immediately stood up.

"Oh crap... Sorry. I was looking for Carol. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Just a minute. Turn around."

"Uh... Okay." He abided by her request, turning around to face a bookshelf. "Are you changing?" He inquired.

A few moments later, Uhura finally replied. "You're good. You can turn around now."

He did so, noticing that she was now wearing her red Starfleet uniform. "So, yeah, Carol... Where is she?"

She avoided the question. "She told me what happened between you two."

He was momentarily shocked and confused, and she noticed it. "When you guys went down to the planet, and you kissed her." She paused to sit down on her bed. "She really likes you, you know."

He looked down at his shoes. "I really like her too.." He looked back at her. "So where is she?"

"Actually, I think she went to go find you. I'd go check your room."

He nodded. "Thanks." He started for the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't hurt her." She whispered into his ear.

He nodded once again. "I won't." The look in his eyes when he said this gave assurance to her, that he truly had no intentions to hurt her friend.

He finished his way to the door and walked out. Walking back to his room, he attempted to plan out what he was going to say to her once he found her. He couldn't think of anything. He decided on just winging it, as he did with most things. Just as he spotted Carol at the end of the hallway, the ship jerked to the side and the emergency lights started flashing. Steadying himself, he hurried down the hallway to Carol.

"Shit..." He mumbled to himself. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "But we've got to get to the bridge."

He nodded, and grabbed her hand. They ran through the hallways and into the elevator, making their way to the bridge. Once there, they released their hands and Kirk went straight to Sulu and Chekov.

"What's going on?" He asked quite loudly.

"We were kicked out of warp, not sure why. There's no damage to the core, or to any other part of the ship. We are free to continue... On your word sir." Chekov stated.

"Continue. If it happens again, immediately put the shields up and contact the nearest Starfleet outpost. I'm going to make my rounds on the ship." His crew members nodded, and Sulu shifted the vessel back into warp. Jim then nodded to Carol, and the two of them exited the bridge. "Go check the weapons level and the engine room for me, please. Just check in with the officer in charge and tell me what's going on. I'm going to go check the other levels." She nodded and hurried on her way. Jim then headed for the medical bay. Once there, he went straight over to Bones, who was filling out some paperwork at his desk.

"Everything alright down here?"

Bones turned around in his chair. "Yeah, no problems. No one got injured so nothing's going on here. Hopefully it stays that way."

Jim nodded. "Inform me if anything happens."

"Will do." He stood up just before Jim was going to leave. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Just checking. Haven't seen you in a while. We should go get a drink sometime."

"We will. I promise!" He exclaimed, walking out of the medical bay and back into the elevator.

Twenty minutes later, him and Carol had finished their rounds and were making their way back to the bridge. Neither of them discovered any issues, so now they just had to hope that nothing else happened before they reached the next planet. The two of them had just went into the elevator when the ship kicked out of warp again. Except this time, the elevator stopped mid-route and shut off. Jim pulled out his comlink.

"What's going on up there guys?" He practically yelled.

"We jumped out of warp again, but lost power this time. We're redirecting the back up power to the core to get moving again. No other ships in sight. Engineering is trying to figure out the problem right now." Sulu paused. "Captain, where are you?"

"Dr. Marcus and I are stuck in the elevator. We were on our to the bridge when it happened. Keep me updated. Kirk out." He shut his communicator and put it back in his belt. He studied the elevator, thinking of a way to get out. "Okay." He said. "I'm going to open the doors and climb up through the elevator shaft to the bridge. You stay here."

"Jim, let me come with you."

He ignored her comment and pried open the doors, only to see a blank wall in front of him. "Shit." He looked around again, this time noticing a small hatch in the roof. "Carol, I'm going to lift you up and you're going to open that hatch and climb out."

She nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

Jim grasped her waist and hoisted her up to his shoulders. She tried to open the hatch, but it wouldn't budge. "Jim, it's not opening." She tried once again, then noticing that it was screwed on. "It's screwed on. There's no way we're going to get it open without a screw driver."

"Shit. I don't have one... Alright, whatever. I guess we're stuck here." He then lifted Carol off his shoulder's, letting his fingers linger on her waist before removing them. He then flopped on the floor and leaned against the back of the elevator. Carol followed, sitting down right next to him. He flipped open his comlink once again. "Sulu, what's going on?"

"Nothing Captain. We still haven't found the problem. Engineering it still working on it."

"Alright, tell me when something happens, we need out of this elevator! Kirk out." He sounded stressed, and Carol noticed it.

"Jim, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just..." He trailed off and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm just stressed out. These last couple weeks have been really busy. And you and I haven't had time to talk about.. well... us."

"Well, we have time now."

He looked down. "Okay.. So... What exactly are we?"

She took a moment to ponder this. What were they? She had no idea. They kissed, and they have feelings for one another. What does that mean? "Quite honestly, I'm not sure either. It's really up to us what we want this to be. Because we are in that stage where nothing too severe has happened, so we could decide to just be friends..." Pausing, she looked deep into his eyes. "... or more."

"Well, if that's the case..." He quickly leaned in and slammed his lips into hers. He moved over so he was on top of her, once again, praying that they didn't get interrupted. He brought his hands to her waist, holding onto her. Once again, he felt his pants tighten. But then he realized that they weren't ready for that yet. He ignored the stiffness of his pants and continued what he was doing. Their lips moved over each other easily, tongues coming in contact every so often. Just as she was about to rip his clothes off and take him right where he was, his comlink started beeping. He smiled and laughed.

"What's going on guys?"

"Engineering found the problem, and they got the core up and running again. Power should be back on in a few minutes." Sulu paused. "Mr. Scott is not sure how long the core will be stable though, sir."

"Alright... Set a route to Earth. We'll station at base and get this thing checked out." He shut his comlink. "Well, not even a year into this trip and we're already heading back home." He looked over at Carol and noticed some of her hair was messed up. He slowly brought his hand to her head and smoothed her hair down. She carefully leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The elevator lights then switched on and it began moving again. "To be continued." He nodded and stood up, helping her up afterwards. The doors swished open and Jim stepped on the bridge, Carol staying to go back down to the weapons bay. He walked over to his chair and sat down.

"How long until we reach the base?"

"Half an hour, sir." Chekov stated.

Jim sat back. He was glad to be heading home. Even though they had only been on the ship less than a year, he was ready for home. He also needed to figure out what he and Carol were going to do. He thought about taking her out on a date while they're on Earth, and then going from there. He had feelings for her, there was no denying that. He just wasn't sure what he wanted exactly.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Yeah, what?"

Spock was looking directly at him. "Shall I inform head of the base of our plans, sir?"

"Yes, good idea." He shook his head. He wasn't at the top of his game. Sighing, he decided to forget about his relationship problems until they got home. He focused on the problems facing him at that moment, and forgot all about Carol... For all of thirty minutes.

* * *

**I guess that's kind of a cliffhanger... Anyways, tell me what you think! I've got some good ideas for the next chapter :)**

**xoxo**


	7. Back Home

**Alright guys! Onto chapter 7! **

**Thanks for all your lovely reviews :)**

* * *

Once they reached the base, the ship docked and the crew started to exit the vessel. Jim got into one of the many shuttles and found an empty seat next to Uhura. They both strapped on their seat belts, and the shuttle took off. Although the ride was short, Jim didn't say anything to Uhura. He was lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about Carol. He was falling head over heels for her, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. He needed to go on a date with her. A real date. It wouldn't help them get to know each other even more, and hopefully give them a definitive answer about what they want out of this. Just as the shuttle was about to land, Jim quickly faced Uhura.

"I need your help." He said excitedly.

"With...?"

He lowered his voice. "I'm gonna take Carol out on a date... Where should I take her?" Uhura just stared blankly at him. "I'm not good at real dates!"

She laughed. "Just find a nice restaurant to take her to. Dress up nice, make sure to pay. Just be a gentleman."

He nodded, shocked at how easy she made it sound. "Thanks."

The shuttle door opened and everyone piled out. Jim walked out and then realized he had no way to get home. He saw Spock getting into a cab, and he quickly ran over and hopped in next to him. "Hey dude."

Spock looked shocked to see him. "Hello, Captain."

"I need a ride home. You mind?"

"No, of course not."

Jim smiled. The ride home was short. The driver dropped Spock off first, and then Jim. He crawled out of the car and walked to his front door. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his house key. He hasn't used it in so long, he almost forgot he had it. He shoved the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door. He walked in and shut the door behind him. He loved being home. He missed it while being in space. He grabbed his comlink and contacted headquarters. He wasn't needed at the moment, so he decided to call Carol about their date. He opened his comlink again and hailed Carol. There was no response. He shrugged it off and walked into his bedroom. All he wanted to do was take a nap in his own bed. He pulled his shirt and pants off, and jumped on his bed wearing only his boxers. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jim awoke to a loud thumping on his front door. Startled, he sat up and shook the sleep out of his head. He stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it. He smiled when he opened it and saw Carol standing in front of him.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked sleepily.

She looked concerned. "You tried to contact me, and I didn't answer. When I called you back you didn't pick up. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Uhm, yeah, everything's fine." He said nervously, contemplating on inviting her inside. After a moment, he motioned his hand for her to come in.

She smiled and walked past him, the door shutting behind her.

"I like your place." She said, looking around his kitchen and living room.

"Thanks." He sat down on one of the two couches in his living room, watching Carol explore his home. She sauntered through his kitchen, feeling the smooth granite counter tops. Jim could see her in his kitchen one day, the two of them cooking dinner together, occasionally tossing food at the other. He felt this strong sense that the two of them would be so well together, and he wanted to act on it. He had for some time now.

He stood up quickly and stared directly at her. She looked back at him, confused as to what he was doing. He slowly walked towards the kitchen island, Carol on the opposite side of it. He stopped a couple of feet away from it, never breaking her gaze.

She furrowed her brows at him, and smiled. "What?" She asked innocently.

He grinned, but it was to himself. "Carol Marcus." He turned around and started walking about the living room. "When you first snuck your way onto my ship, I was intrigued by you." She took a deep breath, realizing where he was going with this. "And ever since then, I have been slowly falling for you." He stopped pacing and walked into the kitchen, stopping just inches away from her. "And even though we've kissed, we've made out, we've had some moments..." He paused, grabbing her hands in his. "I want to get to know you more. I want this. But mostly, all I want to take you out on a date." He smiled at her, his blue eyes still staring into hers.

"That's all I want too." She smiled back at him, leaning into kiss him, but he pulled back.

"Nope, not until we go on our date." He stood back, walking over to the door and opening it. "Now, go home and get ready. I'll be there at 7 to pick you up." He winked at her, causing her to shake her head and giggle.

"Alright, don't be late!" She said as she walked out of his house, waving back at him. He smiled and shut the door, hurrying back into his room to get ready. He took a quick shower and then opened his closet. He found a lot of his old clothes that he hadn't brought with him on the Enterprise. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice blue button down. He slipped them on and then went back to the bathroom to mess with his hair. After that he checked his watch; 6:27. Eh, he could be early. He grabbed his comlink and keys, and shoved them in his pocket.

In his garage, he pulled a tarp off his old car. It was a normal car, not a floating one. He opened the door and crawled in, the keys still sitting on the dash. He opened the garage and started the car. After pulling out, he shut the garage and headed for Carol's.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, that was a short chapter. Oh well. The next one will be longer, I promise. **

**So tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**


End file.
